2367
Events * This year marks the passage of the hundred years after which, as Spock said to Kirk, it would be interesting to return to Ceti Alpha V "and learn what crop had sprung from the seed you had planted". ( ) * The is severely damaged following an attempt to destroy the Borg cube, and is unable to join the fleet massed at Wolf 359. William T. Riker is field-promoted to captain of the Enterprise, and he chooses Borg specialist Commander Shelby as his first officer. At the Battle of Wolf 359, a total of 39 Federation starships are destroyed by the Borg and 11,000 lives are lost, including Benjamin Sisko's wife, Jennifer Sisko. Riker eventually devises a plan to recover Jean-Luc Picard, assimilated as Locutus of Borg, and the Enterprise crew use him to exploit the weakness of the Borg Collective interconnectedness. The cube is eventually destroyed in orbit of Earth. ( ; ) * A number of individuals from both the ships at Wolf 359 and other vessels in the area are captured and assimilated by the Borg while en route to Sector 001. Some are returned to the Delta Quadrant by unknown means. ( ) * The Borg implants are removed from Picard, and he returns to command of the Enterprise, although he requires several weeks of therapy. Riker returns to his post as first officer. ( ) * Zio is imprisoned in the Akritirian maximum security detention facility. ( ) * The Enterprise docks at Earth Station McKinley for six weeks of repair work. While there, a defective dilithium chamber hatch is installed. ( ) * Commander Shelby heads the task force to build starships in order to rebolster the numbers lost to the Borg cube. ( ) * Chancellor K'mpec of the Klingon High Council dies, causing a power struggle between Duras and Gowron. Picard is appointed as Arbiter of Succession. Duras murders Ambassador K'Ehleyr after she discovers evidence of treachery and collusion with the Romulans by the House of Duras. Worf then claims right of vengeance against Duras, killing him. ( ) * Wesley Crusher leaves the Enterprise once he is accepted into Starfleet Academy. ( ) * Vulcan Ambassador T'Pel is discovered to be a Romulan spy. She is unwittingly returned to a Romulan vessel, with many Federation secrets, before the deception is uncovered. ( ) * Peaceful relations are solidified between the Federation and the Cardassian Union, ending years of war and bloodshed between the two powers. The , under the command of Captain Benjamin Maxwell, launches a series of illegal raids against the Cardassians, in hopes of instigating renewed hostilities. The Phoenix is tracked down by the Enterprise-D, with the assistance of Gul Macet, and eventually surrenders. ( )' * The was temporarily transferred near the center of the galaxy by Lieutenant Barclay, where an intelligent species known as the Cytherians was discovered. ( ) * Internal tensions in the Klingon Empire affect the Federation when it is suspected a Klingon exchange officer provided information about the warp core to the Romulans, causing an explosion on board the Enterprise-D. Admiral Norah Satie is sent to investigate. The explosion is later traced back to the refit earlier in the year, but Satie initiates a "witch hunt," eventually implicating Captain Picard in a massive conspiracy. ( ) * The Federation Archaeology Council holds its annual symposium aboard the Enterprise-D in orbit of Tagus III. Renowned names such as Switzer are in attendance. ( ) * Q takes Vash on a two-year journey through the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) * Romulan Commander Sela orders the abduction of Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge and uses a brainwashing technique to instruct him to murder the Klingon governor of Krios, Vagh, and thus draw the Federation into conflict with the Klingons. The plan is thwarted, and further Romulan/Klingon cooperation uncovered. ( ) * The Klingon Civil War begins as Gowron is installed as leader of the High Council. Gowron is opposed by Duras' sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, who are supported and supplied by the Romulans. Worf resigns his Starfleet commission to fight with Gowron, and his honor within the Klingon Empire is restored. ( ) * The Trill Jadzia is joined with the Dax symbiont; Curzon, the previous host, dies. ( ) * Melissa Willoughby is born. ( ) * Benjamin Sisko attends a Starfleet briefing on Q. ( ) * Telek R'Mor of the Romulan Astrophysical Academy dies before he can send messages he received from the stranded starship in the year 2371 in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) * An eclipse occurs on Banea, in the Delta Quadrant. Lidell Ren tells Tom Paris four years later that this was a turn on for her husband Tolen, and that this was the last time "she was his wife". ( ) * Julian Bashir, Erib, and Elizabeth Lense attend a New Year's Eve party at Bruce Lucier's. ( ) * Haley is brought online at the Jupiter Station Holoprogramming Center by Lewis Zimmerman ( ) * In another quantum reality, Picard was lost in an encounter with the Borg and Riker succeeded him as captain of the Enterprise-D with Worf as his first officer. In the same alternate reality, Worf and Deanna Troi began a romantic relationship and had their first child, a son named Eric-Christopher Rozhenko. ( ) Episodes ** *** ** *** (in part) ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** de:2367 es:2367 fr:2367 nl:2367 sv:2367 pl:2367 rok